Tales of Solem Oriri and Luna Illuminare
by Guardian-of-Eros
Summary: As Divinum Stellata (Divine Star) and Galaxia Volu (Galaxy Swirl) two sisters that look just like Solem Oriri and Luna Illuminare regain memories of their past lives as daughters of Celestia and Luna. As these dreams become more frequent, so do the strange ponies following them, those ponies are angels sent from the All Mother to get two S Class angels back. Based on Inner Demons.
1. Chapter 1

As Princess Solem Oriri waited for Twilight stopped being crazy so her and Spike talked about what they called "Lesson Zero".

"...And then Celestia had to come and clean the mess up!' Spike laughed grabbing his stomach as Solem Oriri fell over laughing jiggling her legs in the air.

"I can't breath. Pfthahahahahaha!"Solem Oriri managed to wheeze out through her laughter. An hour later the laughter calmed down.

Solem Oriri was a orange alicorn with yellow hair with streaks of red and purple running through it she always wore her hair in a loose ponytail like her cousin, Luna Illuminare

"Illuminare shoulda been here too bad she had to run errands for Twi." Spike sighed and as if on cue the door opened.

"I'M BACK!" Illuminare yelled. Solem's face light up like the sun it's self.

"ILLUMINARE!" Solem yelled flying past Spike with speeds rivaling Rainbow Dash.

"OH DEAR CELESTIA!" Illuminare got halfway out the door before her cousin crashed into her and they rolled down the hill and then―

**SPLASH**

Right into the lake. Solem smiled as Illuminare gave her a 'Really-you're-in-BIG-trouble' look to her cousin and dived on top of her.

"AHHH!" Solem screamed.

"You're in HUUUGGEE trouble~..." Illuminare said as her and Solem had 'Water Wars' as they called it.

"Girls? Girls... oh that's how it is leaving me out on the war. I'M COMING IN!" A familiar pink princess jumped into the water.

"FOR THE SOLAR EMPIRE!" Solem yelled.

"FOR THE NEW LUNAR REPUBLIC!" Illuminare schreeched.

"FOR THE CRYSTAL REBELLION!" Cadence screamed.

* * *

"Sister, Captain Armor does thou feel what We feel?"Luna asked. Shining Armor and Celestia nodded. They glanced at each other.

"I'll get a royal carriage set up to Sparks." Shining Armor said with a monotone voice and a straight face and headed out of the dining hall.

* * *

"YOU SHANT TAKE ME ALIVE!" Cadence yelled as she launched a waterball at her two cousins who declared a truce until 'The Crystal Rebellion' was taken out. They looked up as a shadow flew over them. 3 ponies one an alabaster alicorn, another was a navy blue alicorn, the last one was a alabaster unicorn they all jumped out.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Illuminare screamed the three alicorns dived underwater and did a serpentine pattern all headed different directions. The white unicorn landed in front of Moon, the white alicorn landed in front of Cadence, and the navy blue alicorn landed in front of Solem. The six of them surfaced.

"FOR THE NEW LUNAR REPUBLIC!" Luna and Illuminare yelled.

"FOR THE SOLAR EMPIRE!" Solem and Celestia shouted.

"FOR THE CRYSTAL REBELLION!" Cadence and Shining Armor screamed. Twilight walked out to see a full blown war between them all. She put a hoof over her mouth and walked back into the home she preferred over the palace.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_[A/N] Just so you know Solem Oriri means The Sun Rise and Luna Illuminare means Moon Shine. I'M INFORMATIVE (BTW I'm 11 so if there's any mistakes let me know :D)_


	2. Chapter 2

Divinum Stellata woke up she looked over to her sister, Galaxia Volu, as she woke up. Galaxia then looked over to Divinum "Did... did you have the same dream that I had?" Divinum asked "About Solem Oriri and Luna Illuminare?" Galaxia asked as Divinum nodded. "Then yes." Galaxia answered. Divinum looked over to her clock.

"**7:00!?**" Divinum screamed. She got out of her bed tripping over the sheets in the process. Galaxia teleported out with less tripping.

"Have a nice trip?" Galaxia said holding back laughter.

"Yeah it was amazing..." Divinum answered with her voice dripping with sarcasm as Galaxia helped her get untangled.

"GIRLS!? ARE YOU OK?!" Their mother, Lucem Caelestem, yelled from the bottom of the stairs. She was a white unicorn with cream colored hair.

"YEAH WE'RE FINE!" Divinum yelled as she rubbed her nose. She glanced daggers at Galaxia. _I am SOOOO getting payback. I'd watch your back sis._ Divinum thought. They hurried downstairs to brush their manes and tails. They took their breakfast to go and they ate on their way to school, their breakfast was a banana muffin and some hay juice. Galaxia checked her watch... 7:18... 2 minutes not to be late, 1 mile to go.

"Sis let's teleport right outside of the school grounds." Galaxia suggested since they couldn't teleport directly inside of school property they figured directly OUTSIDE of it would be better. Divinum nodded and they charged up their horns.

**FLASH **

Galaxia checked her watch 7:20... just on time. They smiled and trotted into school.

* * *

**AT LUNCH**

"Divinum, Galaxia there you are we waited for you at the entrance for 5 minutes. Where were you?" Nocte asked Nocte was a pegasus with jet black hair, purple eyes and a dark purple coat her cutie mark was 3 stars with a white wing in the middle.

"We accidently slept in a bit..." Divinum answered with a sheepish smile. _Here come the storm... _

"ACCIDENTLY!?" Nocte yelled luckly nopony could hear her besides the ponies at the table with the three.

"Nocte... please... be quiet." Flower Crystállum said. The other 2 at the table, Ala Sangue and Occidens, nodded their heads in agreement. Occidens was a earth pony with yellow-ish pink hair, orange eyes and a purple coat.


End file.
